


That's a Lot of Cake

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [110]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam's Birthday, Also cake, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Cake, Cas is a bad singer, Fluff and Crack, M/M, So Much Cake, also an image!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets covered in cake. Michael approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Lot of Cake

 

 

“You’re 1029, aren’t you?” Gabriel asks as he sets a ten-tier chocolate-fudge-mouse-angel-food-pudding cake in front of Adam. One thousand and twenty nine candles are snapped onto the cake and everyone groans.

 

“In angel years, you’d only be two,” Michael points out, banishing all but two of the candles from existence.

 

“Shh, Mika, he’d be at least three,” Lucifer explains, adding another candle to the dessert.

 

“Guys, I’m only 24,” Adam whines, poking at the travesty of a cake with the crab fork Michael had mistakenly chosen from the drawer instead of a dessert fork.

 

“You’re still our baby brother,” Sam laughs as he sticks a two and a four candle on top of the cake.

 

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Adam,” Castiel sings. The cake begins to resonate with his voice, and the sight distracts him from the lyrics. “Dean, what comes next?”

 

“Happy birthday to _you_!” Dean finishes. The cake promptly tilts over into Adam’s lap, splattering him with neon red strawberries and sticky chunks of chocolate cake.

 

“Maybe it was a bad idea to make a five-foot tall cake,” Gabriel mock-whispers to Michael.

 

“I don’t know,” Michael says. “It ended with Adam covered in ten layers of deliciousness, didn’t it?” He leans forward until his lips are just brushing against Adam’s ear. “Time for your birthday sex, dear.” 


End file.
